


The Importance of Consent

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: After a while, Angst, Consent is sexy people, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Oral Sex, Scully takes back her control, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i can't tag, mulder is helpful and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Scully meets a man she'd rather forget, and is forced to confront some of her own demons.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 27





	The Importance of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There is referenced sexual assault. While it's not graphic, it is a flashback of sorts, and it could potentially trigger some people. 
> 
> If you've ever been assaulted or harassed, I hope that this is an accurate depiction of how sexual assaults affect people. Although I was fourteen when mine happened, it still affects me 2 years later, and I wanted to show that, and how one goes about trying to recover from it. If you ever need to talk about it, let me know, because I can either find someone for you to talk to, or I'll talk to you myself. Assault is a serious issue in our society today and it's important that we recognize that. 
> 
> All done with my brief sermon.

The line to get into the Hoover Building that Monday morning seemed particularly long. Scully could see Mulder in line ahead of her. Sighing heavily, she tried to peer down the line to see what was holding it up when someone grabbed her wrist. She whirled around and came face to face with the last person she’d wanted to see.

“Dana, is that you?” An agent she met several years ago and had no interest in ever meeting again, Martin Johnson, was holding tight onto her wrist.

“Agent Johnson,” she nodded stiffly. “Please let go of me.”

“Don’t tell me you forgot me?” He leered at her.

“That was 5 years ago,” she said, pulling her hand away. “I have no desire to repeat the experience.”

“No need to be a fucking cunt about it,” he grumbled, before slapping her ass. “I’m just saying hi.”

She closed her eyes. “Don’t touch me, please.”

“Why don’t you just take it as a compliment?” He complained, squeezing her boob again, in what she supposed was to be a friendly gesture.

“Because I don’t like being touched without my consent,” she snapped, pushing him away. Several people began watching with interest.

“Well with a suit like that you’re asking for it,” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t wear short skirts if you don’t want anyone to think you’re hot.”

“Maybe you should learn what the words no thank you mean,” she said, raising her voice slightly. “I’m pretty sure you’ve heard them before.” 

Thankfully, he didn’t say anything else after that, but she put her coat back on anyway. It was too hot, but there was no way in hell she was going to let him look at her like that. She made her way through security and turned down the hallway to the elevator, and again, was stopped by Agent Johnson grabbing her ass. She turned around slowly.

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” She hissed angrily. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“See you around, Dana!” He winked at her before turning away, but before he had a chance to, she slapped him, hard. He barely had time to respond before she stalked away, and ignoring the stares of a dozen other agents, she flung open the door to the stairs and stormed down them. When she reached the basement, Mulder was already there.

“Rough morning?” He raised an eyebrow at her as she flung her briefcase onto her chair. 

“Shut up, Mulder.”

“I saw what happened,” he said softly. “Are you going to report it?”

“Don’t be stupid,” she muttered. “It’s not a big deal, Mulder. Not the first time it’s happened, and it won’t be the last.”

He raised his eyebrows again as she sat down at the desk. “Scully, that’s still not okay.”

“I’m aware that’s not okay,” she snapped. “But what the hell is it going to do? I tried reporting something like that my first year at Quantico and there’s no fucking way I’ll make that mistake again.”

“What happened?” He sat down across from her.

“The head of HR at the time was an older guy, who told me that the guy was just joking and to get over it, because I dressed like a whore. Word got around, and next thing I know, I’m being called a slut by half of the guys because I “let” a guy put his hand up my skirt,” she muttered. 

“And that’s normal?” He looked incredulous. 

“Yes,” she said stiffly. “Hasn’t happened like that for about 2 years now though. I think most of the FBI assumes we’re sleeping together and has decided that I’m not available,” she laughed dryly. “I guess that’s one bonus.”

“Well, we are sleeping together,” he joked, before sobering. “So why’d that guy try that?”

“I haven’t told you about this,” she said quietly. “Before I do, you have to promise not to judge me.”

Mulder took her hand in his. “I would never judge you, Scully.”

“Here goes. So, a few weeks after I started here, he cornered me in the parking lot after work, and told me he thought we should go on a date. I tried to tell him no, but he was very insistent, and there wasn’t anyone else there, so I agreed. I didn’t want to make a scene or anything, you know?” She began hesitantly. 

“Anyways, he took me to a restaurant and halfway through, started asking me if I thought we should head back to his place. I told him I needed to go home after, but he kept pushing and I figured it was just easier to go home with him, so I did. We got up to his apartment, and we started…” she trailed off uncertainly.

“Making out?” Mulder offered.

“I guess you could call it that. It wasn’t really that good though,” she remarked. “We made it into his bedroom and he started taking my clothes off, and I kind of tried to stop him, but he pretended like he didn’t hear me. Then he…” she didn’t finish.

“I think I can guess,” Mulder said gently. “Why don’t you tell me what happened after?”

“I told him I wanted to stop and he just told me he didn’t take me for a tease and that I should shut up and just take it. So I did. After, I just got out as soon as I could. I caught a taxi home, and I didn’t see him again until today,” she said quietly, staring at the floor. 

“Oh, Scully,” Mulder sighed, and stroked her hand.. “I'm so sorry that bastard did that to you. Did you ever report it?”

“No. I only ever told my sister,” she said quietly. “I didn’t want to upset you, and I didn’t know Skinner well enough to know if he’d be an ass about it, so I just didn’t say anything.”

“Why not the police?” 

She scoffed. “Mulder, I would’ve gotten blamed for it. Besides, he wouldn’t have gotten charged, even if they hadn’t blamed me.”

“I’m sorry, Scully. I didn’t know it was that bad for most women,” he said softly.

“It’s okay, Mulder. You meant well.”

“You should report what happened today,” Mulder told her as she pulled out her report of their latest case. 

“No, I’m not. Just drop it, please?” She asked, tossing him the report. “You need to sign off on this and take it up to Skinner.”

He sighed. “Fine, Scully. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said without looking up. “Just go up and give the reports to Skinner.”

****

Mulder silently fumed in the elevator on his way up. Although he knew better than to go and confront the guy himself, he felt like he should do something. No one deserved to be harassed that way. 

He dropped off the reports and decided to wait to talk to Skinner. He wouldn’t have dared to tell Scully, but it felt fair to at least tell Skinner about Johnson, even if he didn’t mention Scully’s name. 

“Mulder? What do you need?” Skinner poked his head around his door. 

“Can I talk to you in private?” Mulder stood up. 

“Come on in, but I only have 15 minutes until my next meeting,” Skinner said, ushering him in. “Something wrong?”

Mulder hesitated. “Kind of. I saw a woman getting harassed by someone this morning.”

“Someone who works here?” Skinner raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Mulder didn’t respond. 

“It was Scully, wasn’t it?” Skinner sighed. “Mulder, I’m not going to tell her.”

“Yeah, it was. She was really upset about it. And she doesn’t want to say anything about the guy who did it, but I really think someone should know.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” Skinner pulled out an incident report. “It’s anonymous.”

“We were standing in the security line, and I was four people ahead of Scully, and there was all this commotion, so I turned around. This guy was groping her, and she pushed him away, and I heard her say no, and then a few minutes later, in the hall, he grabbed her again and she slapped him,” Mulder recounted angrily. 

“Mulder, look, I know it was more than that. I haven’t seen you this upset, and I remember when it happened 2 years ago, and you were nowhere near this upset.” Skinner set down his pen. “Something else you’d like to tell me?”

Mulder hesitated. “Off the record?”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t exactly the first time that guy had met Scully,” he began. “I uh, asked her about it and she told me that they went on a date about 5 years ago, and it didn’t exactly go well.”

“What do you mean by that?” Skinner raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

“He raped her, Skinner. I mean, she didn’t consent, and she told him to stop halfway,” he snapped. “And she won’t fucking report it. I know damn well that she’ll lose it if I go confront him, but I can’t just say nothing. I heard him call her a slut, and stuff like that. You can’t just call people that and get off scot-free.”

Skinner sighed. “Son of a bitch. If she won’t tell me, I can’t report that. And it’s been five years too.”

“I know. I do want to submit an incident report, though. Just don’t tell her it was me,” Mulder told him. 

“Who was it?” Skinner picked up his pen again.

“She said his name was Johnson. I don’t remember his first name.” 

“I’ll take care of it,” Skinner promised him. “I’ll talk to her too, and she won’t know it was you.”

“Thanks.” Mulder got up. “I should get back to her though.”

When he got back into the office, her head was on the desk and she was crying. 

“Scully?” He laid a hand on her shoulder softly. “Come sit with me for a second, okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She sat up and tried to pretend like she wasn’t crying not two seconds ago. 

He said nothing, only kissed her forehead before going over to his side of the desk. “Do you want to look at cases?” 

She nodded. “Just tell me why you think we should go on them.” She offered a weak laugh and Mulder squeezed her hand. 

Mulder pulled out the batch of possible cases he’d received on his desk that morning and began going over them with Scully, who was definitely not listening. He was almost glad when their phone rang and he answered it. 

“Mulder,” he said.

“Agent Mulder, is Agent Scully there?” It was Skinner.

“She’s right here.” He pointed at the phone and mouthed “For you.”

“Agent Scully.” She said professionally.

“Agent, I received a report this morning that you were involved in an incident with an Agent Johnson? I’d like to see you in my office, please.” Skinner told her. 

“I’ll be there right away, sir,” she said and hung up. Her face was pale. 

“Skinner wants me in his office. It’s about this morning.”

Mulder did his best to look shocked. “Someone saw?”

“Probably, I hit him with a dozen people watching.” she pointed out, but he saw her hands shaking as she fastened the top button of her shirt. In their office, she often undid a button or two solely because it was hot in the summer, but as soon as she went upstairs, she was completely buttoned up and professional. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Mulder stood up and took her hand in his. 

“I’ll be fine,” she responded automatically, refusing to look up at him. 

“Scully.” That was all he said, her name, low and soft. 

“Mulder, I don’t want to see him,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured soothingly. He knew that wasn’t protocol and there was no way Skinner would do that to her.

“But what if he is?” She looked scared, and he saw her pull the thin blazer she wore tighter across her chest.

“Then you stand up to him. Slap him again if you have to,” Mulder said fiercely. “You’re stronger than him, Scully. Go up there and show him that he can’t pull that shit on you.”

“Thanks,” she said quietly, before hugging him firmly. “Fuck, I love you Mulder,” she muttered into his shirt.

“I love you too,” he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right here when you get back, okay?”

“Come with me,” she said suddenly. “You saw what happened, you can back me up.”

“I would be happy to,” he stroked her hair tenderly. “I’m always here for you, Scully.”

They went up to Skinner’s office together. When they entered his office, Skinner looked surprised.

“Agent Mulder, something you needed?” He raised an eyebrow at Mulder.

“I’m just here to back Scully up if need be,” he said calmly.

“I see. Agent Scully, can you tell me what happened?” Skinner took up his pen.

Scully stumbled over her words, but eventually got the story out, and when she was done, her hand reached for Mulder’s. Skinner pretended not to notice. 

“Agent Mulder, you can verify this?” 

“I saw him touch her inappropriately and I saw Agent Scully rebuke him for his advances, but I didn’t hear most of what he said,” Mulder told him, pretending as though he hadn’t made the report in the first place. 

“I see. I spoke to Agent Johnson today, and he tells me that Agent Scully struck him without provocation after he’d wished her a good morning,” Skinner said. “And Agent Scully, you did strike him, correct?” 

“Yes sir,” she said quietly. “After he groped me twice.”

“I can write him up for harassment, but I’m going to have to suspend you without pay for three days. I’m sorry, and I understand why you hit him, but I’ll get a lot of complaints if I don’t suspend you for a period of time,” Skinner sighed. 

“I understand,” Scully responded, staring down at the floor. “May I go?” 

“You may.” Skinner nodded. 

“I’d like to take three days off,” Mulder spoke up.

“I assume you mean the same days as Agent Scully?” Skinner arched an eyebrow at him. “Very well. Agent Scully, I will see you on Friday then, and you as well, Agent Mulder.”

They left the building together, and Mulder walked Scully to her car.

“Will you come over?” She asked him quietly.

“Of course,” he said immediately. “That’s why I took the three days off.”

She let him kiss her softly before leaving to go to his car. “I’ll see you there, Scully.”

***

Scully got there first. She sighed and kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket, before settling on her couch and wrapping a blanket around herself and burying her face in it. 

“Hey Scully,” Mulder said quietly as he closed the door. He settled next to her on the couch and pulled the blanket away from her, before putting it on both of them.

“I had just gotten settled,” she muttered, curling into Mulder, sighing. “It’s been a long day.”

Mulder hummed in agreement. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head vehemently. “Won’t do anything anyways.”

“Maybe not,” he agreed. “But I know you’re upset about it, and sometimes getting your emotions out is good.”

“I hate that you’re a fucking psychologist sometimes,” she complained. “I just haven’t talked about it, and I don’t want you to, well, think less of me.”

“I’m not going to think less of you because someone raped you,” he said gently. “That’s not your fault.”

“It is though,” she said quietly. “I should’ve just told him no.”

“Would you say the same thing to one of your friends if they were in your position?”

“Well...no,” she admitted. 

“Then don’t blame yourself,” Mulder said softly. “You’re the strongest woman I know, and to me, the fact that you were raped doesn’t make you any less of a badass.”

“I just hadn’t thought about it in so long,” she said helplessly. “And then he comes waltzing back in there like it’s been a day, and it all came back at once.”

He kissed her head softly. “Do you want to watch a movie or take a nap?”

She shook her head. “I was thinking something else.” Her hand reached down to cup his crotch. 

“Scully, are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” He raised an eyebrow but made no move to stop her. 

“I need to remind myself what good, consensual sex is,” she said firmly. “Damnit, I’m not going to let him take that.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop though, okay?”

She nodded and then he kissed her. He felt her sigh against his mouth and he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. His hands reached for her blouse and he cupped her breasts softly while she undid his shirt. 

“You’re so perfect, Scully,” he murmured. “So perfect and amazing.”

“Love you,” she sighed as he brushed his thumb over her breast.

“We should get in bed,” he said against her lips.

She nodded and let him lead her into her room, where Scully stripped off her clothes, and Mulder kissed her again. 

“Fuck, you look gorgeous in those sets,” Mulder breathed. “Blue is such a pretty color on you, sweetheart.”

She blushed, still not quite used to Mulder’s liberal compliments, even after 18 months. He gently caressed her face before leaning in and kissing her. Scully wrapped her arms around him and they fell on the bed together. She pulled him on top of her and while he kissed her neck, she felt him reach behind her and unhook her bra. 

“No fair,” she whispered in his ear. “Stop kissing me long enough for me to take your shirt off.”

“No,” Mulder said playfully, kissing her again. “You’re too irresistible, Scully.”

“Mulder, take your shirt off and then kiss me, you dork,” she smiled up at him. 

“If you say so, Scully,” Mulder feigned annoyance and stood up to unbutton his shirt and pull off his pants. She dragged him down on the bed again, and Mulder began to kiss her breasts enthusiastically. She groaned and their mouths met again, and Scully flinched when he reached a hand down to tease her through her panties. He stopped kissing her and moved his hand. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Mulder looked at her with concern.

“It’s fine, Mulder, don’t worry about it,” she said quickly.

“I don’t want to do something you don’t want, Scully,” he said firmly. “Did you get a flashback?”

She nodded almost imperceptibly. “The whole position was just really similar and today just brought up a lot of old memories.”

“I know,” he said softly. “It’s okay, Scully. It’s common for a lot of women.”

“God, I love you,” she said quietly, curling into his arms. “I can’t do this, Mulder.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said gently, stroking her hair. “Do you want me to get you a shirt?”

She nodded. “I want to just cuddle for a while, and then I’m going to go out.”

“Where?” Mulder reached over and grabbed his discarded button up. “I’m just curious.”

She hesitated. “I want to find a support group, or somewhere to go to talk about it.”

“That’s a good idea,” he said thoughtfully as he buttoned his shirt for her. “Do you have any in mind?”

Scully shook her head. “I don’t know where to start. I was thinking I’d go to a church or something-not mine, but a different one. Sometimes they have pamphlets.”

“I think Planned Parenthood has information about that,” Mulder commented as he spooned her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I can take you if you want.”

“I want to do this for myself, Mulder,” she said firmly. “I really, really appreciate that though. Most people wouldn’t do that.”

He didn’t respond, but kissed her forehead gently. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Not really,” she said lazily. “I’m comfortable here, and I need you right now.”

“I’ll always be here,” he promised. “Always, Scully.”

****

It was about three when they decided to get up. The last two hours had been spent bantering with each other about old cases, with occasional pauses for dozing.”

“Call me when you get there?” Mulder watched her get dressed from his side of the bed.

“Sure,” she said quietly. It didn’t escape Mulder’s notice that she put on a turtleneck and long pants, even if it was July and a warm, sunny day out.

“Hey.” He stopped her gently, his hand on her arm. “I just want you to know, Scully, that this isn’t your fault. And no one in their right mind would blame you, no matter what you wore, said, or did. You could’ve been naked and on top of him, and if you said stop, it would’ve meant the same thing as if you’d been struggling, understand?”

She turned back and smiled, a single tear falling. “Thank you, Mulder. I’ll call you when I get there.”

****

Half an hour later, he got a call from Scully.

“Mulder!” She sounded panicked.

“Hey, I’m here. What’s up, Scully?”

“I don’t know if I can do this. I got a pamphlet, and there’s a group that meets a few blocks away from my house at five, but what if something happens? What if they blame me?” She was crying, and in his mind's eye he could picture her holding the phone, tears falling.

“Shhhh, you’re going to be okay, Scully. I don’t think anyone will blame you. I had a girlfriend in high school who went to one back when they first became popular. She said they helped her a lot. If you don’t like it, you can leave right away. No one will force you to stay, okay?” He said calmly, in a measured, slower tone. 

“Thanks, Mulder,” she sniffed. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart. If you need anything, call me, okay?”

“I will.” 

****

“Are you new here?” An older woman in her forties warmly escorted Scully into the room. “I’m Mari, and you are?”

“Dana,” she responded shyly. “I haven’t been here before.”

“Dana, you’re very welcome here. We have coffee if you want to get some before we start.” Mari gestured at a table with a coffee pot on it. 

She got some coffee and settled in. There were about 10 women in the room, all of varying ages. There were mostly women her age, but there was also a woman who couldn’t have been more than 17 with a baby in her arms, and a woman Scully guessed was about 55.

“Welcome, friends. How has everyone’s week been?” Mari took a seat in the chair and smiled warmly at everyone. “Anna, you told me before the meeting you’d like to start?”

“Uh, yeah.” The girl with the baby sat up straighter, but Scully could see her hands shaking. “This is my third time here, and I wanted to share my story this time.”

There were kind murmurs around the room. Scully leaned forward to listen to her. 

“Anna, I’m really proud of you,” Mari said gently. “Any warnings we should hear first?”

“My boyfriend was abusive,” she said quietly. “So I guess descriptions of that.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Mari smiled at her. “You can start when you’re ready.”

“I was 14 the first time he touched me. We’d started dating 2 weeks ago, and he took me out to a coffee shop for the afternoon. I felt so grown up, and he was a few years older than me. We were sitting in the back room, and he kissed me. I liked it, so I let him. It got pretty out of control after that. He moved his chair closer to me and then he started touching me, you know, down there.” She looked away uncomfortably. “I didn’t stop him though. I didn’t want to seem rude, and I had liked it when he kissed me. Someone came over towards us a few minutes later, and he stopped. It got worse after that. A week or so later, we were at his house, working on a project, and he told me he wanted to see my tits, and that if I didn’t, he’d tell everyone at school about how he’d touched me and how I’d liked it. So I did it, and for the next few weeks, he’d have me come over, and I’d do what he told me. Then he started having sex with me, and that went on for a year or so, until I got pregnant when I was 16. Then he broke up with me, and I had to drop out of school. He still harassed me all the time since I had James though. He’d tell me how awful I was at being a mother, and that I was a slut, and that once he’d finished high school, he was gonna take him from me. I ran into him at the store a few weeks ago, and he asked me to come over. I had James with me, so I said no, and he got really mad and hit me. It wasn’t the first time he’d hit me, but it was never in public. This lady came over to me after he’d left and told me that he didn’t deserve me, and that for the sake of me and my baby, I should file a restraining order against him. I’m still not sure if I want to though. She recommended this place to me, and I went mostly to see if I wasn’t alone. I really blame myself for it, you know? I should’ve known better. After all, he’d hit me, and I just took it. I didn’t tell my mom or dad about any of it, because I thought they’d blame me, and I only just told my best friend last week.” She blinked her eyes furiously and another woman passed her a box of tissues. “I just hate myself for it.”

“I blamed myself too,” the same woman who’d passed her the tissue box said. “I’d been walking home late at night from a bar, and I got jumped. When I reported it, the police told me it wasn’t rape because I’d been dressed like a slut and I was drunk. Took me 10 years to get over it, but I know now it wasn’t my fault at all. Even if you don’t say no, but you seem uncomfortable, people should know better than to assume it’s your fault.”

“Thanks Carol,” Anna said quietly, tears falling silently. “I guess I’m getting there. It helps to hear about how I’m not alone.”

“That’s why I came too,” a third woman piped in. “My boss started harassing me at work all the time, and when I told another coworker, they said he’d done it to them too. Next thing I know, every woman who worked there was sending complaints about him to HR. He got fired last month for it.”

“My issue was work related too,” Scully said hesitantly. “Not my boss, but another coworker.”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know your name,” Carol said kindly. “Are you new?”

“Yeah, I am. My name’s Dana.” Scully felt very self conscious. 

“Do you want to share?” Mari asked. 

“If I can,” she said carefully. 

“Go ahead.”

“The actual incident happened like 7 years ago,” she began. “I was in my first three weeks of my new job at the FBI, and I got cornered by another agent in the parking garage. He asked me on a date, and was really pushy, and I’d already gotten a reputation for being bitchy, so I told him yes, because I was hoping it might make me seem nicer, and stuff just went south. The date was awful, and he talked me into coming home with him. We got there, and we made out for a while, and when we started having sex, I asked him to stop, but he ignored me, and finished. When we were done, I got out of there as fast as I could, and I didn’t see him until today. He started groping me in the hallway, and calling me a slut, and that kind of thing. It got bad enough that I slapped him, and I guess someone saw, because they reported it to my boss. He was really nice about it, but told me that even though he thought the guy deserved it, most of the higher ups would disagree, so he made me take 3 days off without pay. I really tried to push it off, but my partner took the 3 days off to be with me, and I had a flashback during sex with him, so I figured I should probably try going to a support group and see if it helps at all.”

“Good for you,” someone said. “Wish I’d had the guts to slap my ex. Your partner sounds really helpful and good for you.”

“He is. I’ve known him for almost 6 years now, and we’ve been together for almost 2 years now. He’s really amazing, actually. I’m pretty sure it was him who reported the incident to our boss. He saw it happen, and asked me what happened, and then a few hours after he’d been up to see our boss, I got called up,” she admitted.

“My boyfriend’s been great about my rape too. It happened when I was 21, when a date went wrong. For us, he always makes sure I can see him, especially when it’s been a hard day, or he’ll talk. Sometimes it’s, well, dirty, and sometimes he just says stuff. It’s really helped me out,” a woman a few years younger than Scully said.

“That’s really smart Pat,” Carol put in. “I should remember that next time I get nervous in bed. I guess for me, it never was much of an issue.”

“So it’s not weird that I freaked out during sex?” Scully asked hesitantly. 

“Hell no,” Pat said. “I think it’s an issue for most of us.”

“It’s been 30 years, and I still get anxiety attacks sometimes,” the oldest woman put in. “My husband Jacob’s really helpful. He gets up, makes me tea, and we just talk for a while usually.”

After she shared, Scully felt much better. Even though Mulder had promised her she wasn’t alone, hearing all those different women changed how she felt slightly. She was mostly quiet until the end, when Anna came up to her. 

“I just wanted to tell you, I think it’s awesome how you went into the FBI. I’ve always wanted to be a doctor, which isn’t the same, but there’s so few women in that career field that I’m always impressed whenever I meet someone who did it,” she said hesitantly. “Pat and I usually go for coffee after, and you’re welcome to join us. We just talk about our lives, and I’d love to get to know you.”

“That actually sounds great. Give me one second to call my partner though, and let him know to wait on ordering dinner,” she said with a smile. 

“Did you bring a car or did you walk?” Pat asked. “I usually drive Anna here, so we came in the same car, so you should leave yours here and I’ll drop you off here later, that way you don’t have to try to find your way on your own.”

“I’m only a few blocks away from here, actually, so I know most places around here. Where are you meeting?”

“We usually go to Frank’s,” Anna said. “They have really great coffee there.”

“Oh, I know where that is!” She smiled at her. “I’ll see you there!”

In her car, Scully picked up her phone and called Mulder. He answered almost immediately.

“Mulder, it’s me.”

“Hey Scully, how was it?”

“It was actually pretty good. That’s what I’m calling about, actually. I’m going out for coffee with a few girls from the group, just to talk to them about life and stuff. It’s been ages since I’ve done that with anyone,” she said.

“Should I wait to get food?”

“That’s what I was about to say,” she laughed. “You read my mind, Mulder.”

“Must be an X-File,” he joked. “I love you, Scully.”

“Love you too.” 

*****

At the coffee shop, Pat and Anna were already sitting with coffee.

“So Dana, what kind of work do you do at the FBI?” Pat asked. 

“I’m a doctor, but I work in a small department that’s just my partner and I. We deal with cases that are generally termed as odd,” she tried to explain. “Or in my partner’s mind, supernatural in one degree or another. I was originally brought on to counter that idea.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Anna said. “What’s his name?”

“I call him Mulder,” she blushed slightly. “That’s not his first name, but he hates being called it, so we just use our last names.”

“That’s so sweet,” Pat said smiling. “He sounds really great.”

“He drives me crazy a lot, but I do love him,” she admitted. “God, it’s weird to talk about him as someone other than my partner.”

“Are you not supposed to date people in your department or something?”

“Well, it’s not outright forbidden, but it’s frowned upon. My mom knows, our boss knows, and that’s it. And if I’d had my way, my boss wouldn’t know either. It’s really awkward sometimes.”

“How’s he know?” Pat raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh god.” She laughed. “Promise not to tell anyone, but he walked in on us in our office.”

“Oh my god,” Anna laughed. “I wouldn’t have the guts to do that in a million years.”

“Mulder started it,” she protested. “Besides, we work in the basement, and people rarely come in, so we didn’t lock the door, and he didn’t knock because it’s just us, and yeah. It was pretty awkward, let’s just say that. Thank god he didn’t report us. He just got really flustered and slammed the door shut. We all just try to pretend it never happened.”

“I’ll bet,” Pat laughed. “Anna, how’s night school going?” 

“Oh, well, I met someone in my biology class,” she blushed. “We’ve only talked a few times, but he’s supposed to come over on Friday to work on a project with me, and I’m pretty nervous. It reminds me of my ex, and how we started dating, but I know what to do this time, and I’m really determined not to let him get in the way of this relationship.”

“You get him,” Pat said enthusiastically. “He knows about James?”

Anna smiled down at her baby who was sleeping in his stroller. “Yeah, he does. Says he can’t wait to meet him.”

“That’s great!” 

Next thing Scully knew, it had been an hour and Pat and Anna were saying goodbye to her. 

“Will you be there next week?” Anna asked.

“I think so,” Scully said with a smile. “I honestly feel so much better.”

“Can’t wait to see you! Have a great week!” Scully waved goodbye in the parking lot before getting into her car and calling Mulder.

“Mulder,” he said.

“It’s me. I just finished coffee, should I pick up chinese?” She asked.

“I just ordered some,” Mulder said cheerfully. “Hurry home before it gets here.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” she said, before hanging up.

****

At her apartment, they ate mostly in silence, Scully resting on Mulder’s shoulder. He asked her about her group, and she told him some of what she’d done, and he rambled on about cases that he’d been looking at. When they finished eating, Scully turned to face him.

“I want to try again.”

“With sex?” He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to trigger you, Scully.”

“I want to try again,” she said again. “You should talk this time, though.”

“Oh?” He pulled her up from the couch. “Scully, you say that as though I have a problem with that.”

“Oh, I forgot how much you like the sound of your own voice,” she teased as he pulled her playfully into her room. “How silly of me.”

“I would be offended, Scully, but I know you like it more than me,” he grinned at her before playing with the bottom of her shirt. “Can I take this off?”

“Let me.” She reached down and pulled her turtleneck over her head. Mulder leaned forward and kissed her slowly, his tongue sliding between her lips. She pulled at his shirt and he broke their kiss long enough to let her remove it. 

They fell onto the bed, a mess of kisses and hands. Mulder’s hand reached between them and popped the button on her slacks. She reached down and helped him pull off her pants, and then he kissed her lips again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth until she moaned. 

“I’m going to take your bra off, Scully,” he murmured, kissing her neck slowly and lazily. 

“Hurry up and do it then,” she breathed, nipping at his earlobe. 

“Scully, be patient,” he teased, but unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. “You have such pretty breasts, you know that?”

He leaned down and kissed his way around her breast until she pulled at his hair and he licked her nipple, sucking until he’d left a mark, then paying the same attention to her other breast.

“Mulder, get a move on,” she breathed out sharply as he ground himself into her sodden panties. 

“So demanding,” he chuckled, but slid his fingers down towards her core slowly.

“And you like it, Mulder,” she retorted, pulling his mouth to hers. 

“Mm, that I do,” he agreed, dipping his fingers beneath her waistband. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me already, Scully, and all I’ve done is suck on your pretty breasts.”

She inhaled sharply as Mulder passed his finger over her clit. 

“There it is,” he teased her. Scully bucked her hips against him and Mulder stroked it again, before removing his hand. Scully made a noise of protest. 

“I’m just going to take these off,” he told her gently. “Is that okay?”

“Holy fuck, yes.” She bucked towards his hand, and he smirked.

“Then, I’m going to fuck you with my mouth until you scream,” he murmured in her ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Like you don’t know,” she squirmed as he brushed his fingers against her clit through her panties.

“Oh, I know,” he kissed her neck and smirked at her, before sliding down the bed. “Those sweet little sounds you make when I suck on your clit speak for themselves.”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a tease?” She leaned her head back as Mulder took her waistband between his teeth and slowly slid her panties down her legs.

“I think you have, once or twice,” Mulder commented, releasing her panties when he had them down at her ankles. He then kissed his way up her leg to nose at her folds. “You love it though.”

“I do,” she agreed. “But I think you should-oh!” 

Mulder cut her off with a small nip to her wet folds. “Scully, if you can still talk, I’m clearly not doing something right.”

Her only response was a small moan as he spread her cunt with his thumbs and gently licked and sucked at her clit. He hummed with pleasure and released her folds in order to slide a finger inside of her. She breathed faster now.

“Mulder!” She cried out when he nipped at her clit. She felt him smirk against her sex. 

“Yes Scully?” He looked up at her innocently, his fingers still working in and out of her. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned as he moved his fingers faster. “Please, Mulder.”

“Please what?” He murmured against her clit. “Make you cum until you scream?”

“Holy shit,” she breathed. “Yes.”

“That was the plan, Scully.”

Somehow, he kept talking between licks and sucks at her dripping sex. Whispered words about how she was beautiful, perfect, strong, and his, filled her, and with each word, and each thrust of his fingers, she felt herself getting closer. 

“Mulder!” She cried his name out again, and came faster than she thought she would’ve. He licked her through her orgasm and came to lie beside her on the bed while she breathed heavily.

“Take off your pants, Mulder,” she breathed, rolling to face him. 

“If you really insist.” He feigned annoyance and quickly removed his jeans and boxers, and went to get on top of her, but Scully rolled him over and straddled him, sinking onto his cock.

“Jesus, Scully,” Mulder swore. “Give a guy some warning!” 

“Somehow, I don’t think you needed it,” she teased, emphasizing her words with another slide onto his cock. “You seemed ready enough.”

“God, I like you on top of me,” Mulder reached a hand up to tweak her breast. 

“I can tell,” she said with a smile. 

The room was quiet then, other than moans from Mulder, sighs from Scully, and the sounds of their bodies joining. Mulder teased her breasts with his mouth, and his fingers played with her clit. When she came, she threw her head back and clenched around him, crying his name. He followed her only a few moments later, and pulled her to rest on his chest. .

“I love you,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. “How was it?”

“Relaxing,” she sighed into his chest.

“I’ve heard that sex has that effect,” Mulder commented jokingly as Scully got up and went into the bathroom. 

“So intelligent,” she called from the bathroom with a laugh. 

“Scully, I am insulted,” he said, shocked. “I thought you thought I was a genius!”

“In your dreams, Mulder,” she called back, laughing. He heard her washing her hands, and she joined him back in bed.

He laughed and kissed her. “You’re cold, Scully.”

“That’s because the heat in my apartment is crap,” she told him. “If you had a bed, we could be at yours.”

“I have a bed,” he protested, smoothing her hair as she let him spoon her. 

“Right, it’s just under 2 feet of boxes,” she teased.

He hummed as she pulled his arm over her, but didn’t say anything. He was almost asleep when she spoke.

“Thank you, Mulder.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For being here for me. I love you,” he heard her say, trying to hold back tears. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you too, Scully. You’re my 1 in 5 billion, and don’t you ever forget it,” he said fiercely, kissing her head. “Try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll be right here.”

She turned around and buried her face under his chin. “G'night, Mulder.”

“Goodnight, Scully.”


End file.
